Brujas y Vampiros
by Kunimatsu
Summary: Hace varios cientos de años, en una época en la que todo era posible, la vida de una adinerada familia se vio afectada por un secreto que al ser descubierto desencadenaría toda una leyenda llena de mentiras y engaños. Cassandra tendrá que descubrir cosas


**1)-EL ESCAPE:**

Hace mucho tiempo, no sé exactamente cuanto, en un lugar no muy preciso, existía un inmenso castillo lleno de secretos, que nadie quería que fueran descubiertos. En este castillo vivían los Valentyne, una de las familias más adineradas de la época, los que popularmente llaman de sangre azul, y por esta razón todos los hechos extraños que pasaban, se iban ocultando. Pero ya pasaron dos años desde entonces y un gran acontecimiento cambiaría el rumbo de la historia. Todo comenzó un día de otoño casi al anochecer…

- Nueve tipos de magia existen en este mundo: Luz, oscuridad, viento, fuego, agua, tierra, bio, trueno y hielo. Cada una tiene su astro mayor y su debilidad…- Dijo Gerard.

- Hermano, repíteme ¿por que tengo que aprender esto? – Interrumpió Cassandra.

- Pues "esto" representa la historia y cultura de nuestra familia, y es por eso que es importante para ti conocerla y entenderla.

- ¿No es mas fácil solo practicar los hechizos y ya?

- Pues no jovencita, he dicho que escucharas y entenderás y es justo lo que harás. No quiero más quejas ni sugerencias, yo se lo que hago.

- Pero hermano…

- Claro, como tu no puedes hacer hechizos tampoco quieres que la pobre de Cassandra aprenda ha hacerlos. Eso es muy egoísta de tu parte primo Gerard.

- Primo Tobías, no deberías decirle eso a mi hermano.

- Si crees poder educarla mejor que yo, pues hazlo. - Gerard arrojó el libro que estaba leyendo hacia los pies de Tobías. Se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

- Tienes razón en irte, ya va a anochecer y ya sabemos como te ponen la noches a ti en tu estado- Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en el rostro de Tobías.

Gerard se dio vuelta de nuevo y se notó que había abandonado la tranquilidad con la que hasta ahora había tomado la situación.

- Oh, al parecer hice enojar a nuestro querido y demoníaco primo - La mirada de Gerard se llenaba cada ves más de rencor y odio - Tienes ganas de morderme, uhhh que miedo tengo.

- ¡Tobías basta! - Gritó Cassandra que había estado fuera de la pelea hasta el momento. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, todos los libros de los estantes de alrededor comenzaron a arremolinarse describiendo círculos por toda la habitación.

- Y ahora ¿Qué harás? ¿Atacarme? -Preguntó Tobías desafiante y sin demostrar miedo alguno, pero un sudor nervioso delataba su terror.

Con el dedo Gerard señalo a su primo y al instante todos los libros cayeron en picada a gran velocidad hacia este. Tobías lanzó un grito desesperado, al tiempo que cubría su cabeza con sus brazos y se arrodillaba en el piso. Cassandra se abalanzó sobre su primo, lo abrasó con un brazo y levanto la mano libre al mismo tiempo que gritaba:

**-**_**HURRICANE WASSEAU**_

_Un potente huracán de agua apareció alrededor de Cassandra y su primo, evitando que los libros los golpearan y en ves rebotaran y golpearan cualquier cosa a su paso._

_- ¡GERARD! - De repente la escena se congeló, los libros cayeron al piso y el huracán desapareció._ La vista de todos se poso en la puerta, en donde se encontraba el padre de Tobías.

- ¡Papá! -Gritó Tobías desesperado.

- ¿Pero qué demonios esta pasando aquí? - Preguntó el pequeño, rechoncho y barbudo padre de Tobías.

- Bueno tío Herman es que… - Comenzó Cassandra.

- ¡Este mounstro me quería matar! - Gritó Tobías interrumpiendo a Cassandra - Me estaba amenazando.

- ¿Es eso cierto Gerard? - Pero antes de darle tiempo de responder agregó - No es posible, después de todo lo que he hecho por ustedes dos desde que murieron sus padres, además, era la ultima voluntad de mi difunta esposa, que continuará cuidándolos y mira como me pagas… - Hubo un largo silencio y luego concluyó - Ya sabes el procedimiento.

- ¡Nooo! - Gritó Cassandra - Por favor no.

- No te metas primita, este demonio tenia que tener en cuenta las consecuencias.

- Eres un brujo mediocre, no pudiste ni realizar un hechizo de defensa contra mi insignificante ataque, si no fuera por Cassandra no estuvieras tan campante - Dijo Gerard que ya había recobrado la calma, mientras se quitaba la camisa dejando su espalda desnuda, descubriendo muchas cicatrices en ella, las cuales algunas eran muy recientes.

- Ya basta de charlas, prepárate Gerard - Dijo Herman al tiempo que desamarraba de su cinturón un látigo de cuero con mango dorado - ¿Listo?

- Aunque no lo esté, igual comenzarás.

- Muy bien, son 10 azotes.

- No te parece poco para lo que hizo - Interrumpió Tobías.

- Bueno entonces serán 20 azotes.

- No soporto esto -Dijo Cassandra sollozando, mientras corría fuera de la habitación.

Cassandra se quedo llorando al lado de la puerta, mientras escuchaba el golpe de cada azote que le daba a Gerard, cada uno más fuerte que el anterior. Después de haber escuchado 17 golpes, vio como su tío salía de la habitación seguido de cerca por Tobías quien poseía en los labios una sonrisa llena de maldad y satisfacción.

Cassandra se apresuró a entrar en la habitación, solo para ver a su hermano desmayado y con nuevas marcas ensangrentadas agregadas a su espalda.

…

Esa noche, Cassandra se había dedicado a vendar y curar a su hermano mientras dormía y, de repente, se puso a pensar en lo indefenso que se veía allí dormido: su cabello color chocolate le cubría el rostro, sus ojos de color celeste intenso que se encontraban cerrados y su pálida piel que poseía un color mas oscuro antes de…de que…

- Cassandra ¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó Gerard abriendo los ojos.

- Pues curando las heridas que te dejó mi tío, esta vez casi te mata…

- Sabes que no puedo morir de esta manera…

- Bueno el punto es que te lastimó mucho esta vez- Dijo Cassandra preocupada.

- Cassandra, tengo que decirte algo - Dijo Gerard tomando un tono muy serio.

- ¿Qué podrá ser?

- Como sabrás, mañana es mi décimo octavo cumpleaños y no solo eso, se cumplen 24 lunas llenas desde que…

- No lo digas…

- Desde que me convirtieron Cassandra, desde que fausto me besó, desde que me transformó en esto que ahora soy y desde que Nathaly y mi tía Antoniette… - Un largo silencio se apoderó de la habitación, en ese momento Gerard observó como la luz de la luna iluminaba el hermoso rostro de su hermana: su largo cabello dorado, muy bien peinado, sostenido por una cola de caballo, su pollina caía sobre su rostro hasta donde comenzaban sus hermosos ojos celestes brillantes, muy parecidos a los de él, que lo miraban con tristeza.

- En fin - Dijo Cassandra interrumpiendo el silencio - ¿Qué querías decirme?

- Bueno no solo alcanzaré la madurez, sino que también mi transformación estará completa - Hubo un corto silencio - Aprovecharé ese momento para escapar.

- Bueno, entonces yo iré con tigo.

- Pues no te vas conmigo - Dijo Gerard tajante.

- Como ves que si.

- Dije que no y es no. Esta maldición es mía y solo mía y es mi destino enfrentarla solo por toda la eternidad.

- Pero…

- Pero nada, mañana cuando el reloj señale las doce escaparé, en cambio tu te quedaras aquí asta que seas mayor y no quiero escuchar ningún reclamo – Tras este comentario Cassandra se sintió muy impotente pero prefirió dejar la boca cerrada.

…

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que estaban sentados en la mesa, ese día la cena se tardo mucho en estar lista, puesto que Herman deseaba dar un gran banquete aunque no le cayera muy bien Gerard. Gerard se había abstenido de meterse en problemas en todo el día, a pesar de las provocaciones de su primo, porque necesitaba todas sus fuerzas para el momento del escape.

- Un brindis-De repente dijo su tío interrumpiendo el silencio de la cena-Porque los 18 años de Gerard lo hagan madurar y no se meta en más problemas.

- Salud-Dijo Gerard siguiéndole la corriente.

- Salud-Repitieron Cassandra y Tobías al tiempo.

En el momento en que todos tenían las copas levantadas el reloj sonó, en señal de que eran las 12:00 de la noche. Gerard y Cassandra se lanzaron una mirada furtiva, se disponían a beber el vino cuando Tobías puso una extraña cara de sorpresa y horror, con la mirada fija hacia uno de los ventanales. Todos extrañados voltearon la mirada para presenciar una extraña escena. La luna, de golpe, se había teñido de rojo sangre. Cassandra y su tío repitieron la cara de asombro de Tobías pero Gerard permaneció serio como si fuera el único que no se asombraba de la escena.

- Pero ¿qué diablos significa esto? - Preguntó Herman sin esperar respuesta, pero alguien respondió.

- Pues es el símbolo de que hay un nuevo miembro de nuestra raza - La voz era aterradora y todos se sorprendieron d escucharla. Después de la respuesta, una silueta se dibujó en la pared y de esta, salió un hombre alto y fuerte, de larga cabellera roja y ojos de color lila intenso que demostraban maldad. Vestía una túnica negra y encima llevaba una extraña amargura donde se dibujaban unas alas de murciélago. Este hombre se veía aterrador y seductor al tiempo y, a pesar del miedo que sentía, Cassandra se sintió por alguna extraña razón atraída hacia él, como si en él hubiera algo que ella conocía, algo que ella amaba…

El demoníaco hombre vio a Gerard y con voz más aterradora dijo:

- Este es el día y lo sabes.

- Fausto - Dijo Gerard antes de desmayarse y quedar en el suelo. Cassandra salió corriendo a socorrerlo. Ella volteó la mirada buscando ver al macabro ser 

pero ya este no estaba. Su tío y su primo quedaron en algo parecido a un chock, mientras Cassandra intentaba despertar a su hermano. Cuando este abrió los ojos, ellos habían abandonado su intenso color celeste y ahora mostraban uno rojo brillante.

- Llegó el momento - Le dijo Gerard a Cassandra. Esta se apartó de su hermano y dejó que se levantara. Gerard, luego de levantarse, puso la mirada fija en su tío que, al igual que su primo, quedó sorprendido por el color que ahora mostraban sus ojos.

- Pero ¿qué te pasó? - Preguntó el tío desconcertado.

- El problema no es lo que pasó, sino lo que pasará - Respondió Gerard y su voz había adoptado un tono un poco macabro.

- Explícate.

- No es necesario, tú sabes qué pasará.- Dijo Gerard con voz muy segura.

- **BLAUS FOGO - **Una esfera de fuego, de color azul, salió disparada de la mano de Herman hacia Gerard, quien se limitó a reír, observó fijamente la esfera de fuego mientras, se acercaba a gran velocidad y esta estalló a varios metros de él.

-¿En qué demonios te has convertido?-preguntó Herman furioso y confundido al tiempo.

- En un vampiro, ¿en qué más podría Haberme convertido?, pero supieras que prefiero no tener corazón a tener uno podrido como el tuyo.

- ¡Insolente ya verás! -Dijo Herman, mientras desataba el látigo de su cinturón.

- ¡Ni te atrevas! - Dijo Gerard con furia y, con un fuerte movimiento de su brazo, el látigo salió volando asta el otro lado de la habitación. Herman se mantuvo estático, como si las opciones se le hubieran acabado. Gerard detectó su desespero y lanzó una larga y maligna carcajada. Hizo un fuerte movimiento 

de abanique en dirección a su tío y este salió despedido varios metros atrás, como si lo hubieran golpeado con mucha fuerza. Gerard afinó la mirada y, de la nada, en el aire apareció una espada, realizó un movimiento de caída con la mano y esta se empicó a toda velocidad en dirección a su tío, y justo a un milímetro de este se detuvo. La impresión fue suficiente como para que su tío se desmayara.

- Bueno, todavía queda uno - Dijo Gerard y su mirada se posó en su primo quien, desde hacía rato no se había ni movido.

- No te preocupes por este - Intervino Cassandra con una sonrisa picarona en sus labios.

- Lo congelaste y no me di cuenta, que astuta eres - Dijo Gerard repitiendo la misma sonrisa picarona y se acercó a su hermana. La espada, que seguía flotando encima de su tío, flotó por toda la habitación asta llegar al punto en donde Cassandra y Gerard se encontraban.

- Esta espada - Comenzó Gerard - La forjé con mi propia sangre, es como una parte de mi-Cassandra comenzó a observar la espada, su filo poseía un extraño brillo celeste y su mango era plateado-Bueno, tu te quedaras con ella.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Esa será la parte de mí que siempre estará con tigo, porque yo nunca te dejaré sola.

- Pero…

- Silencio…adiós hermana…te quiero, nunca te olvides de mí y ten mucho cuidado - Gerard abrazó a su hermana con fuerza, mientras las lagrimas se le escurrían de los ojos, y luego solo se desvaneció como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

La espada, que seguía flotando en frente de Cassandra, se redujo lentamente de tamaño hasta llegar a ser un pequeño broche. Cassandra lo tomó y se lo abrochó 

en el centro del escote del vestido y con la mirada fija a donde Gerard se había ido se dijo a si misma: yo también te quiero hermano.


End file.
